Ice in the Flames
by Ryan Ignite
Summary: Elsa has lived as a street rat for years. But when she is offered a strange job to hunt someone down. She is thrust into a dangerous world that just might be the key to her finding out what had happened to her family so many years ago.
1. The street rat

"Run."

That was all that went through her panicked mind.

"Run. Run! Ruuuun! I will not be caught!" Her mind was screaming. While dashing throw the abandoned part of the capital. Her pursuers were steadily keching up to her, but she knew these narrow streets like the back of her Icey hand. Realizing where she was she started calculating. "just a few more turns, and I will be at the brick fence, I'll hide there." she thought." Until the guards and the angered baker give up looking for me."

she made it! She expertly leapt over the fence, and sat quietly. She could hear the guards; they were very close. The ground around her started to frost over, as she quietly braced against the wall. "Calm down calm down." She whispered to herself.

Finally, the sound of the guards passed." I have to get out of here." she thought will pushing her filthy blond hair out of her equally dirty face. she rose to her feet and slinked down an ally way heading to home with her diner, todays menu bread and water fresh from the angry backer and the watering hole.

She started to muse. At one time she had been a daughter and had a family. They would have diner all together in their dining room, where there was laughter and everyone always seemed to be smiling. She covered her face, it felt like she was about to cry. her hands were cold even though it was summer and the heat was practically unbearable.

"My hands weren't always cold." She thought. "Once they were always warm even when I had a snowball in my small palms." A memory went through her head. a little girl with pigtails jumping up and down calling out to her. _"Do the magic Elsa."_ Yes. I the dirty street urchin trying to survive every day of my life was once loved as any child could be. She shook her head that was all in the past, but as she walked forward her eyes shown with the desire to understand. Lifting her head, she whispered. "What went wrong."

Thirteen years ago, that was when everything went wrong

Elsa was born in a well-established family. Her mother and father were kind hearted people who always lended a helping hand were they could, and Elsa loved them with all her heart. And then there was Anna. Sweet little Anna with her playful spirit and lack of coordination, Elsa could not be any prouder to be her big sister. But every family had its own problems and Elsa believed she was it. Born with magic, she felt like an outcast to the world. But her family would have none of that. her parents encouraged her to practice with her powers, while Anna tried to get her to enjoy them. Elsa's life was happy, almost too happy. And then it disappeared. It had been night time when it happened. Loud noises could be heard throughout her house. Elsa and Anna ran out of their rooms to see what it was only to be met by two strange men. Elsa noted that one man had shaggy red hair, while the other was brown haired and had a goatee. The men grabbed them and dragged them out of the house.

"I'll take the little one, you go that way with the other." Goatee man said will holding Anna who was crying. And then they were gone. Elsa struggled to get away from her captor who dragged her by her arm in to the bustling streets.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! She screamed at the red head. "Where did you take my sister you monster!? why are you doing these!?"

Red didn't turn toward her but she could still hear him say "I'm trying to save your life."

Elsa could not believe this man who kidnapped her and separated he from her sister. Fury interred her heart." I said let go!" She raised her free arm and hit the man with an Icey blast. Red cried out as he let go of her, falling in to the street.

"No wait!" Red yelled but Elsa was already running as fast as she could away from him, but she could still here the sound of a horse as it was pulling a carriage and the unmistakable sound of someone getting hit. She never looked back as she ran for the last place she saw Anna. Home.

Elsa's movements were slowed down because people were crowded around her house, Elsa looked up to see what everyone was looking at, and what she saw froze her veins. Her home that held so much love and cherished memories was on fire. Some guard had been able to dragged two people out. Elsa saw who they were and then quickly looked away. Because they were dead and she recognized the bodies. Her parents were dead, she had no known living relatives and Anna was gone. Elsa gazed up into the night sky and said what was lingering in her heart. "I'm alone."


	2. Glacier

Glacier ran strait across the roof top of a factory. Reaching the end, she leaped off, twisting her body so it was like an arrow, she went throw a small open window of another building. She landed with her legs spread apart and her hand touching the ground for balance. Wasting no time, she dashed throw the hallway she found herself in, towards the door at the end.

On entry she quickly analyzed the room. It was medium sized. On one wall a giant Machine lend against it, on the other boxes filled with equipment. And finally, the wall facing away from her was a giant vault. Other than that, there was an iron island in the center and chairs here and there.

Seconds after arriving an alarm started to go off, Glacier guessed that the door had a body scan on it. However, this scenario worked in her favor. It brought the people to her, instead of making her go find someone. Eight people filed into the room, five of them were guards, the other three were scientists. When they saw her their eyes filled with both aw and fear.

For she was Glacier the well-known retriever of the Inferno Rebelling, who always got the job done no matter how impossible it was. A well trained, well informed, and in many cases vary lucky, weapon of a woman.

They could only stand like that for a moment until they had to put their guards up, because Glacier was on the attack. She spin jumped and knocked a guard clear across the room, he would not be getting up any time soon. Next a bushy bearded guard tried to grab her, but she fell to the ground thrusting her legs up, so she was doing a handstand grabbing the man's arm with her legs and twisted breaking his arm. Glacier stood up and uppercut Bushy Beard rendering him unconscious. Next came a guard with a knife fallowed by a skinny scientist, the scientist tried to stop her move meant will the guard tried to put her in a position that forced her to submit. Glacier back flipped on to the island and then landed next to the Machine, she then proceeded to turn it on.

The rest of the guards and scientist got out of there stupor and attacked her all at ounce. The guard with the knife charged first ready to impale her with his arm stretched out the knife gleaming in his hand, but then it was gone, looking down he saw it embedded in his leg, glancing up he saw Glacier round house kicking him in the stomach, making him crash in to the wall were he slumped over with a dazed look.

Glacier grabbed two electric wires, that had just heated up thanks to the machine, and shocked a guard that had pulled out his sword, and the same scientist that had helped the man with a knife had picked up an iron rode. She shocked them with no mercy, because they had been smart enough to arm themselves with effective weapons. Glacier back handed a scientist who was apparently very weak as he went down with that one hit. She then started to walk to the last guard who was in complete shock, she grabbed his arm and put her leg behind his, and then straitened her leg causing his to break. He fell to the ground with a cry and curled up into a ball.

The last remaining scientist, a short man with crossed eyes, was backed up against the boxes of equipment, his heart froze when Glacier slowly turned to him. She started to walk towards him with a blank look in her eyes.

"Passcode?"

Glacier said nonchalantly. Cross-eyed looked at Glacier in confusion. "W-what?" He stammered.

"I said pass-code. Tell me what it is." Glacier told him with a blankness in her eyes. Despite her lake of emotions Cross-eyed could tell that she would do something horrible to him if he did not comply, even if she didn't say it her aura told him.

"N-no." he said foolishly. The boxes tumbled and fell on him, stunned he processed what had happened and realized that she had thrown a fatal kick but hit the boxes instead of him.

"That was a warning." Glacier explained. "Next time you will be the one broken on the ground. I ask you once again. What is the pass-code, or shall I wake one of your friends up, I'm sheer they will tell me when they see your body?"

Cross-eyed shuddered, from the way she was talking his death would not be a quick one. "D-d-don't tell her. The guard with the knife in his leg said weakly." But Cross-eyed was to scared to even hear him, all he could do was do as Glacier wished.

"48362."

He murmured it under his breath, but it was still loud enough for Glacier because she walked away from him and opened the volt. Glacier's eyes where intently drown to the Machine that sat in the middle of the volt. It was like a big technological gun, heavy yet movable. But Glacier was not here for this strange devise, she knew that she will properly steal it later but for now she would have to do with second best.

Passing the mega gun, Glacier grabbed the files that laid on the back wall. They would help her master understand what the mega gun was before he sent her to take it. Stuffing the files in her hip satchel, Glacier turned around and got into a running stance.

She took off like a bullet. She left the volt and leaped over the island in the room that was still full of her victims. Cross-eyed was still standing there in shock, while Knife man was glaring at her with a menacing look, everyone else was still unconscious. Glacier continued on as she dashed through the hall, leaping of the ground to a wall where she used the force to launch herself threw the same window she came in from. Glacier grabbed on to a window seal of the factory she ran across. She straitens herself and then let go, she landed on the ground without injury even though she was two stories up. With one last look at the laboratory, Glacier continued on her way disappearing from prying eyes just as the sun's rays started to shine in the horizon.


	3. Arendelle

In many ways this situation was quite funny. Just yesterday I was running for my life because of some bread, but today, I was still running for my life minus the presence of the bread.

I was just walking around town, trying to decide who I could steal from, when some local kid pointed his finger and started to yell. "That's her! She stole from my father's shop last week, get her!" The guards were all over me in an instant, not to mention other shop owners also started to recognize me and encouraging the guards to take me down. Wasting no time, I bolted from that section of the capital.

The kingdom that I lived in was called Arendelle, it was huge and small all at the same time. Huge because it covered a lot of land, small because only some of the land was inhabitable. The center peace was the capital it was known for being the biggest city in the world. And the palace, the crown jewel of the kingdom, was the tallest building in history that still stood.

"It is very convenient that the capital is so big." I thought. "Easier to get away from the guards." I dogged in to a thin alleyway trying to loss them, but they were persistent today. I couldn't wait for the day I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore, and there was only one way I could do that.

Surrounding the capital were twelve other cities. The cities were perfectly distanced away from the capital and from each other, if you could see the kingdom from above it would look like a clock. Each city had their own specialty's. From furniture making to biotechnology. If you are born in a specific city you would instantly be raised to help out with what that place was known for. Of course, you still had options for other careers. All you had to do was make enough money to buy a train ticket to another city. There, you could ether set up a shop and sell what you were born to do, or you could pay money to have them teach you their craft. But the best part I was interested in was the fact that they were so far from the capital. The capital was where all the rich people lived. It of course still had poor and middle-class citizens, but if you struck gold this is where you would live. And why not, the top inventions or art was shipped to the capital first before going to any other city. We always had the best here in the capital, it wasn't even expensive to live here. What the biggest money maker in the kingdom was is the train tickets. You couldn't just walk to the other cites, because the kingdom of Arendell was in a desert. The trains are the only transportation, unless you were supper rich and owned an aircraft. Not to mention if you even tried to cross the desert all on your own you might run in to the bandit's camp or find the secret base of the Inferno Rebellion, neither of those situations would be pretty or so the stories go.

However, despite the danger of leaving the capital I still had to do it. I had made up my mind to leave ever since the night my parent had died.

After the shock of seeing my parent's dead bodies I slowly backed away from the crowed into a dark alleyway. I just wanted to be alone before I told the guards that I had survived and that it wasn't an accident that started the fire, if they didn't already think that of course. And maybe, just maybe, they would be able to find my sister. As I sat in the damp alleyway, I heard voices. I started to creep to the noise to find a lean man talking to a guard. I was relieved to see the guard, I really didn't want to go back and see my house, or what was left of it. I was just about to speak up when I heard what they were saying. They were talking about my family.

"Are they dead?" The man asked.

"Yes." The guard answered. "Even the children, there were no survivors."

"But the bodies of the children weren't found?" The man seemed very nervous.

"And they will probably never be found, the flames will no doubt destroy even their bones."

"Yeah, it's even giving the town some trouble to put it out, but your positive they didn't escape?"

I decided now was a good time to intervene, but the guard beat me to it, and I was thankful that he did after listening to what he said.

"Absolutely!" the guard stated. "Even if they might have tried to escape the flames, James and Edward had gone in to make certain that they were killed."

"Your right I'm worrying over nothing." The man said while relaxing. "I was quite shocked that those two volunteered to deal with the kids, they didn't strike me as murdering children type."

The guard started talking again. "Yes, I thought so too, but to tell you the truth, I am very glade that they went. I have heard rumors that one of the girls possessed magic and I say good riddance to that."

"Yep! I feel like I've done a great service for helping get read of that creature. The lean man looked proud as he said that. "While we are on the topic, where is James and Edward?

I started to back away then so the rest of what they said was unheard. One thing was going through my mind and it was what red head had said. "I'm trying to save your life!"

It had been the truth. And she had killed him. The shock was starting to get to her. She had made it out of the alleyway and sitting down on a crate near an empty shop she started to peace things together. People murdered her family and even the guards were involved, James and Edward were no doubt Red and Goatee. Whether they were not relay working for the murderers, or they just didn't like killing children didn't matter, they had tried to help, but she had been to desperate to get back to Anna. And now she was all alone with no one to help her.

A kind old lady saw me at that moment and started to approach. "Are you all right deary?" The women asked.

"No." I had whispered it, but the lady could tell how troubled I looked.

Taking my hand, she looked me in the eye and said. "You can tell me if you want." She was so kind and I almost obliged, but my powers just had to work up at that moment freezing the women's hand. The women screamed out in pain. Grabbing a nearby broom she started to beat me with it, driven me a way will she screamed. "Sorcery! Monster! Get away from hear!" I got away from the lady as fast as possible. I had always known my powers were a curse. That only my family would except me, and now I didn't have any of that left.

One thing was for certain, I could no longer live here. I would have to get some money to buy a train ticket and get away from the murderers. I would go to a city and start a new life where no one knew who I was, or about my powers. And maybe I would be able to find Anna. but as the years went by that dream slowly disappeared. I still wanted to get out of the capital, but Anna was gone.

Of course, right now I couldn't think about that as I was still running for my life from the guards. I knocked over a stack of boxes filled with bananas but the guards just swerved out of there way and continued to chase me to the edge of the capital. I was running out of option, if they drove me out of the capital, and into the desert, they would be able to open fire on me with those fancy guns on their belts, without the risk of hitting a civilian. Right now I was not in a crowded area but the constant twist and terns of the alleyways was keeping them from shooting, another reason to avoid the desert.

In the end I only had two options. One, continue to run and hope to lose them in a part of the city that I had no knowledge of, thanks to more guards showing up and blocking my normal escape roots. Or two, **Fight back**.

I went with number one.

Dashing around like a scared rabbet with hounds nipping at my feet. I managed to get to an rea that was completely boxed in with the corner of a tall fence that I would not be able to jump over connected to a two story house. In other words, I was trapped. But I was not ready to give up just yet, noticing a stack of wooden poles I made a crazy dash for them in hopes that it was tall enough to get me over the fence. I leaped up and landing on the top poll, the rest however started to roll away, making me crash to the ground.

Time for option two.

I stood up and faced the guards, who had stopped pursuing me after they saw me fall. They now had smug looks on their faces. I counted ten guards and all of them had drawn their swords.

"Hands up you little street rat!" One of the guards yelled and I obliged.

Raising both my hands I shot ice at their feet. It was chaos after that, some of the guards lost their balance and fell over the rest charged me one of them yelled. "A sorcerer kill it!" I brought up an ice wall saving me from some gun shots, then I turned to the closest guard and froze his arm that held his sword making him drop it. A path way was clear so I dashed for the exit creating more ice so it would be harder for them to peruse me. I would not be stealing from this section of the capital anymore. Just as I was going to escape a gunshot could be herd. I twisted my body backwards to avoid being hit but it made me lose my balance casing me to fall once again and slide on the ice. Trying to get up I was met with a boot hitting me in the back and then hands grabbing at me. Two guards pulled me to my knees and held my arms out making sure my hands were facing away from them so I would not be able to use my magic. Then another guard came up with a murderous look in his eyes, raising his sword up over his head he aimed to cut of mine. I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

This was it.

"STOP!" A strong voice called out. My eyes flew open and all heads turned to the direction of the voice. A handsome man atop a black steed looked down on all of us. The two guards that held me down now yanked me up and tide my hands behind my back and then all of the guards straitened themselves out and saluted.

"Admiral Westerguard!" They all said in unison.

"Who is the leader of this squadron?" The Admiral asked.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably because they had all just randomly started helping out on the chase. One man finely stepped forward.

"I am sir, we were just getting rid of this witch here."

"I can see that; however, I just might need someone like her. Bring her to my office at the palace and I will deal with her there!" With that order the Admiral turned his horse around and rode away, and I was escorted to the palace by two guard who had lost the bet to take me there.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading! Ice in the Flames has actually been sitting in my drawer for years and I just now started to post it. 14 chapter are completed all ready I am just freshening them up. There is probably going to be at least 40 chapters and I hope as time goes by they keep getting better.**

**Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this ride! Ryan Ignite**


	4. Job Offer

"Halt! What are you here for!?"

"Were just here to deliver this witch too the admiral."

"Very well proceed!"

"Wow." I thought. "Dose that man always yell at the top of his lungs?" I looked around the room I found myself in, it was humongous and everything in it was grand, from the gorgeous carpeting to the elegant curtains hanging over the half stained glass window, right down to the desk at the far side of the room where the admiral imposingly stood. I wondered if the man at the door actually yells so loud to warn the admiral of guest arriving so he can make himself look perfect before the doors even open.

"Unchain her and leave." The admiral said in an authoritative voice.

Both the guards and I were taken aback. This guy actually wanted to be in the same room with a free witch? But after one look at the admiral's serious face the guards did as they were told. My wrists were sore, and I quickly started to rube them. I felt very out of place here in this gorges room will I was in rages, not to mention the admiral was looking me up and down as if he was analyzing me.

Just as I was getting to uncomfortable, he spoke. "Come and sit down, we have a lot to discuss." And then he took a seat at the desk. I walked forward slowly, a thousand things were going through my mind, but I really just wanted to extend the time I had in this life, because I was positive he just wanted to see if I knew anything about other sorcerers and when he found out I was useless so was my life.

When I finely took a seat, I realized that he had been straightening out some papers and not even watching me. Isn't he afraid of me? He seems so nonchalant.

I was looking at him so intently that I jumped when his gaze snapped towards me. "Now let us begin." He said casually. "the king and I are offering you a contract, and if you succeed then not only will you be rewarded, you will also be pardoned for any crime that you have committed."

"W-what?" Well this wasn't what I was expecting my jaw even dropped a little. It took a minute of me staring stupidly into space while the admiral waited, staring patiently at me. "But I'm a witch." I literally forced the words out; my brain was still going over what he had said.

"I am aware that you have powers, I witnessed them myself, and they are actually why I am offering you this job." He had leaned forward placing his elbows on to the desk and his chin onto his interlaced fingers, the way he spoke was like he was addressing a child, I on the other hand, folded my hands on my lap and sat up straighter, while also fidgeting and wishing that I could disappear, just like a child.

After a very uncomfortable and awkward moment, I finely had the courage to look into his eyes and speak. "What is it that you need me to do?" The admiral smiled. Sliding the same papers that he had just organized over to me, he started to explain. "We require that you find this person and apprehend her."

I picked up the stack of papers and started flipping through them. Despite haven lived on the streets since I was eight, I could still read and wright. When I was younger my parents had praised me, calling me a little genius, however I didn't need to read any of it when I saw the picture of my target. I gasped and almost dropped the papers.

Looking up, I stared at the admiral with fear in my eyes, the picture had been a wanted poster of Glacier the unbeatable Retriever. When Glacier first made her appearance no one thought much about her, except that she was good at what she did, her first wanted poster read: WANTED ALIVE FOR 1,000 DOLLARS. after a month the reward increased and then two months later it changed to: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE FOR 10,000 DOLLARS. But now the wanted posters simply said: KILL ON SITE! REWARD IS 100,000,000 DOLLARS. And they thought I was a match for her?

"No." I said with all my might. "I can't fight her not even an assassin team was able to kill her how am I going to do it? I know that I'm a witch but I can't control my powers very well and I don't want to kill any one!" I started breathing deeply the admiral on the other hand did not look fazed by my sudden outburst.

"I said that I wanted you to apprehend her, not murder her." He said calmly. "And as for your powers, from what I see your emotions control them." He gestured to the room and it was then that I noticed that it had been covered in a layer of frost. "Obviously when you are afraid, as you are now, they go out of control, which could help keep you alive when you are in a difficult situation."

I lowered my head and nodded ashamed that I had lost control of myself.

"But how do you expect me to ketch her?"

"That is for you to figure out, you will be provided with equipment, such as a stun gun, and my team of experts have already calculated on where she will make her next move, that way you can plan on how to full fill your mission, and don't worry despite having a, "kill on site reward," Glacier has never been charged with murder."

I snorted, but it was true, Glacier never killed, she was charged with thievery and kidnapping and also beating any that apposed her to a pulp, and I was so looking forward to having my arms bent backwards, but no deaths. however, there was one other problem.

"What should I do if my powers case a scene?" I said. "I mean, if I lose control before she arrives and make her aware of my presence, not to mention others might attack me." I glanced up. "I tend to stay away from a crowed, and if I have to, it is in an area that I'm familiar with."

"I've thought of that." He said while tossing a pair of blue gloves on to the desk. "These gloves are magical; they were made by the trolls up in the north mountain and can keep you from using your powers." I gaped at the gloves, all these years of trying and failing to control my powers, and now I was told that I just had to put those on, and I could have a normal life.

I looked up and realized that the admiral was in a different position, he now had his arms crossed on the desk and his head lowered, he sighed and looked up at me. "Listen." He stopped, his mouth was slightly open, and I realized that he didn't know my name, the memory of the guard that was involved in my family's demise went through my head, and made me weary, so I didn't say anything. He continued. "You are our last hope, I have tried everything in my power to ketch her, but she always slips through my fingers, my last option is you and your magic."

His eyes were pleading so I looked away and thought about it. They were going to provide me with equipment and help, and if I succeeded, they would both rewarded and pardon me, with the money I could buy a train ticket and finely start over.

I looked back at him. "I want the gloves too." I said it without any feeling in my voice.

The admiral leaned back with a smile and gestured to the gloves. "Tack them I have no use for them it was just by luck that I stumbled across them on my travels."

At the word travels I noticed for the first time that the admiral was not from Arendelle, he had auburn hair while most of the citizens had a type of blond, and his face was narrower unlike the more rounded look of the Arendelle people. While I studied him, I also realized that he was quite young, probably only a couple years older than me.

However, that was not important. Swallowing my fear, I reached for the gloves and said. "I will be honored to serve my king and hunt down this criminal."

Taking the gloves, I put them on. A thought struck me, and I looked up. "Why do you want her alive?" All of the wanted posters were for her death. So why was he just trying to capture her?

The admiral nodded, understanding my confuse. "Have you never noticed that none of the wanted posters are from the King?"

I shock my head. "I thought all wanted posters of anyone from the Inferno Rebellion was from the King."

He nodded. "That is true. However, Glacier is special." He looked me straight in my eyes, making me hold his gaze. "We need her alive and we need to get to her before someone else does. The reason for her importance is strictly secret so I ask for you to understand and not ask questions."

Thousand of questions raced in my head but I swallowed them down. I would not let this opportunity go away. I stared back at him determined.

"I understand."


	5. Master

Glacier walked through the dark underground hallways of the Inferno Rebellion. As always she was unemotional. however, somewhere deep inside she was screaming. These haunting walls always seemed to taunt her with words that she could not understand until she was alone in her privet chamber.

"_Trapped, no escape, prisoner, captive, OURS!"_

Finally, she arrived at her destination, although that did not help quiet her nerves at all. In fact, they seemed to get stronger, clawing at her insides begging her to run, to fight back. But Glacier was a statue, she had no feelings. All she lived for was to please her master, the very man that was right behind these iron doors. Glacier lifted her hand up and opened the door, it was heavy, it had been decreed that only the strong could open these doors, if you could not open a six-inch iron door, that had fifty pound weights on all the corners, as it was slightly touching the hard concert floor, then what good were you?

The room was standard sized with a long dark desk that curved inward and was cluttered with paper. Behind it on the wall was a lever and right next to that was a keypad. To the right of Glacier was a cabinet with an assortment of items, from a shock stick to a flower pot. And then finely on her left was a bare section of the room, except for the two chains that dangled low from the sealing and two more chains attached to the ground directly below the others.

Glaciers master sat at his desk, he was a middle aged man somewhere in his forties, with light brown hair and a stubble covering his mouth and chin, he was also tall, standing a couple feat above Glacier but then again everyone seemed to stand over her unless they were children. Her Masters brow wrinkled in frustration and teeth clinched in anger as he read todays reports, clearly it was nothing good. He looked up when he heard the door being open, when he saw her his facade changed, the corners of his mouth quirked upward into a grin and his aqua blue eyes seemed to have a hunger to them.

"Glacier, welcome back I hope that the mission went well." He said with a bit of a malevolent tone.

"It went according to plan Master." Glacier responded. "I have brought what you requested and I might know what my next mission will be and am already mapping it out." She handed him the files.

He read through them and his smile grew. "well done Glacier." He said after he was done reading. "With this information we might be able to move our planes up. tell me you found this in a vault, what else was in there?"

"A machine."

"yes, that's right, but it is not just any old little invention, it is his "_Highnesses"_ secret weapon." The way her master said highnesses was laced in mockery. "You noticed that although it was big it could still be handled, with some difficulty I prosome?" as he continued to speak his excitement escalated as well. "The machine is known as "The Firestorm", it was made to have the power to destroy a city, how it works is that it will shoot a red-hot beam that will incinerate anything in its path." He had stood up now and was pacing. "when I had herd the rumor that the king's scientist where building a weapon of immense powers I didn't believe it, but now I have prof and even you have seen it!" he was shouting now and his eyes where gleaming like a child on Christmas morning. "Do you know what this means!" "If we can get The Firestorm then we can finely take back the kingdom and kill that imposter of a king! And then." He stopped his head raised to the sealing and his arms spread open, he was staring into space and his breath came in pants from his excitement. His arms fell to his sides and he turned toward Glacier with a wicked grin on his face. "And then we can put the rightful ruler on the thrown." His voce had gone quite as if he himself could not dare to hope.

He walked over to Glacier and put his hand on her head, right above the thin tiara band she wore. "You have done well Glacier, soon, us hiding in the desert with these low life bandits will be over."

Throughout her master's entire rant Glacier had stood at attention and had not said a word, just stared straight ahead with her blank expression. Her Master stared into her eyes and the hunger in his own returned. "You know." He said with a grin. "You really live up to your name with those dead eyes of yours." He stopped petting her, he slowly grabbed her chin and lifted her head up so she was staring in to his face. "Makes me glade that I didn't give one too you, the one that you made for your self is perfect."

As Glacier stared at his face and looked into his eyes, she said what he wanted to hear. "I only live to serve you my Master." She said it with no feeling but it had worked, he released her chin and her head went down, she had meant what she said, he was her master after all but inside she felt she had said it so that he would leave her alone.

"Good girl." Her master said will petting her one last time. He turned around to go back to his desk just as the door was opening, a young tall lanky man walked in, he had red hair do to the fact that his Grandmother, from his father and Uncle's side of the family, was not from Arendelle.

"Benjamin what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that Glacier was back, and I knew that she would come to report to you first Uncle Suad." Benjamin replied while scratching his head with a mischievous grin on his face. The way he spoke and acted was like he didn't have a care in the world. When he saw Glacier he walked over to her with a bigger smile, and draped an arm around her shoulders. "It's been so long, two days, right?" "We got to ketch up, right as soon as we get rid of that thing." He said as he pointed to her tiara and then he kissed her on the cheek. "Your all done here right Uncle?"

His uncle in tern smiled and said. "I just need to say a few more points and then she is all yours Benjamin." He then looked back at Glacier. "According to these files The Firestorm can only be operated with a key that is locked away in an embassy in the capital, I suggest that you get the key first and as for The Firestorm, it is planned to go to the capital in a few days now that it is complete, secure it while it's on the train.

"Yes Master." Was all Glacier said before Benjamin pulled her away.

Back into those taunting hallways.


	6. Gear Up

**Re upload. No idea why the original came out like that. Sorry!**

Right after I had excepted the contract to capture Glacier the Admiral had summoned a page to help me gear up and then lead me to meet his strategist. The page, a scrawny boy with twitchy fingers that he kept lacing together, was clearly afraid of me. It hit me right then that the reason that the Admiral did not fear me was because he was not from Arendelle. After all, it was because of a warlock who assassinated king Gregory, who ruled in my grandparent's time, that started the hatred towards sorcerers. But recently it has become even more distasteful to have powers. Before, you were simply watched carefully and weren't to rise politically. but after the crowning of King Niles eleven years ago, he had decreed that all sorcerers were evil and sentenced them to death no matter what their crime. His hatred towards magic ran deep. Some say it is because his own family was murdered by one of them, and others say, quietly in their own house at night with trusted friends, that he was just pointing his finger at someone else to avoid the fact that he was a horrendous Ruler. I had a feeling it was both.

"I am sure these will fit you miss." I was pulled from my train of thoughts and looked down at the page who held out a bundle of clothing towards me.

"Thank you." I said as I took the clothing from him. As soon as he was freed from the burden, he scurried away out the door so I could change.

The room had a wash tub with some warm water, soap and hair product. Memories of my family's bathroom with an actual marble tub and pluming filled my mind. It was not that I wished that the tub was more fancy, I was grateful for any chance to bathe and it felt like years since I had properly washed myself, the only way I had kept myself clean was an occasional dip in the river. No, that was not the reason I stared at the little wooden wash tub in sorrow, it was because of a game that Anna had made up, where we would both pretend that we were poor orphaned sisters and that our bath tub that could easily fit both of us was nothing more than a leaky wooden one that Anna pretended was freezing. She would tell me not to waste the soap and to wash my hair properly so we would not get in trouble with miss Obydie (obey me or die) the evil mistress that lived to devastate us. we laughed and played for what even felt like hours until our parent told us to get out, by then the water really had gone cold but the grin on Anna's face never vanished.

I flinched and hardened my heart. Anna was gone, I thought that I had accepted that already but a tear still rolled down my eye.

After I had washed and dried myself the best I could, I put on the clothing and tide my hair in a braid. There was a floor length mirror, so I studded how I looked.

I wore an ankle length nave blue dress, it had gold lings that swirled up my left arm across my chest toward my stomach and down my left leg, the dress was tight and I could not help put think of the gold designs as chains. The only liberty I had in this dress was its nee high boots with the same gold designs on both and the slit up my right leg.

Someone started knocking on the door making me jump. "Miss, are you done in there." It was the voice of the skittish boy.

"Y-yes, I'll be right out."

After one last glance in the mirror I opened the door and walked out. The boy took me through a couple hallways and down a lot of stairs, making me feel that we were below ground, until we stopped at a normal looking door.

Opening it I found myself in a laboratory with some of the highest tech gadgets to date. In the middle of the room while standing over a table with blueprints was a short slightly bald man who clearly wasn't watching his weight and had a long white cote on, he was also clearly ignoring us or was just to engrossed with what he was doing. He turned around when the boy coughed to get his attaching. He had a scowl on his face, but somehow, I could tell he had a kind heart, one that liked to fix things rather than destroy them. Perhaps it was his sad grey eyes?

"What!" He yelled at us, his voice was a little raspy and I reevaluated my thoughts about him.

"I just came to bring you the sorceress." The boy replied with a slight tremble to his words.

"Is that so, well you can leave now you little wretch. Shaking as you are, I am surprised an earthquake hasn't started and destroyed all my important work." He glanced around until his eyes landed on a tray with some plates and a cup. Grabbing it he thrust it in the boy's hands. "Take that while you're here to the kitchen, and you mine as well ask that softy of a cook to give you something to eat, you're a sore site and it irritates me!" the boy left but not before I noticed a slight smile on his face. Either he was glad that he didn't have to be near me anymore or the idea of food in his stomach was too tempting, one or the other way he was grateful to the grouchy man. The original idea I had of this man came back.

I was suddenly aware of being observed again. The man was staring me up and down with a disapproving look, but at least it wasn't disgust. "What is your name witch!" I did a hoop and wondered if he always talked as if he was annoyed.

"E-Elsa." I said without thinking.

"well _E-Elsa."_ He said mimicking my stutter with mockery. "Get over here so I can equip you with my latest inventions. Our king may be a foolish one but he still supports my mind greatly.

I was shocked this man dared to insult the king. "aren't you afraid of being executed for talking that way." I said, voicing my concern.

"Why? I'm too old to care about death. And besides, if he did kill me, I'd like to see him try to replace me. Heh, the king would no doubt have a hard time copping with all the death threats from his enemies if he didn't have one of my inventions waving in their facies." From the way he spoke I could tell he was proud of the work he had done, but I also detected a bit of regret, although it was small, like he didn't know if it would make a difference. "The name is Dr. Leech." He said matter- of-fact.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely, I had a feeling that I didn't want to get on this guy's bad side.

Dr. Leech glanced at me one last time before turning to a table cluttered with gadgets. "I assume that you are aware that you are to apprehend Glacier, so I have gathered all the items that I think will be useful to you. Here is a standard stun gun, you do know how to shot right?" I quickly shook my head which made him scowl deeper in annoyance. "typical, here look you hold it with both hand, just like this, release the safety switch, this thing right here, and then pull the trigger, just remember to aim first." He placed the gun down with a sigh and then proceeded to pick up other things that I would use. "A pair of hand cuffs." I noticed that they were thick. "Some tranquilizers, you can load it in to the stun gun. My invention. And a satchel. You won't be able to hide anything with what you are wearing." He said disapprovingly.

I looked down at my dress. "I didn't pick it out."

"Obviously, I was surprised that the king hired a witch, he has made it quite clear that he hates them all. That Admiral certainly has some influence over his majesty's mind. But that still does not stop the king from making a spectacle of you.

His words hinted that he pitied me, and just like the Admiral I realized that the Dr. didn't fear me. "Why are you not scared of me?" Two people in one day to not start throwing dirt in my face was beyond belief, unless they invented some anti witch thing to stop my powers, like the gloves that I was wearing.

"I remember a time when sorcerers were excepted in society." His eyes wondered like he was remembering a happier time in his life.

Unable to stand the silence, I looked at the items that he was giving me. "Is that all." I couldn't hide the worry from my voice. It seemed like so little, I had been expecting something that would ensure victory. I was up against Glacier after all.

"Unfortunately yes, the king has made it quite clear that we are not to harm Glacier." The Dr. said and to my utmost surprise scowled even deeper. It almost looked like he wanted to say. What is that king up to. But remand silent. "Now." He said while banishing the thought from his mind. "about your mission." He waved his hand over to the table with the blueprints. "Recently Glacier has been able to get her hand on some important files from the city Techno. It contained information about a powerful machine. We have no doubt that Glacier will try to steal the machine, however it can only be operated with a key. She will assuredly go after the key first, go after the small item before the big one kind of deal. It has been reported that the key is in an embassy on the north edge of the capital. but that is in fact a lie, it is actually guarded in the palace." The Dr. looked thoughtfully at the sealing. "It almost seems like the King had planned to use the key as bate from the very beginning when he had asked me to design the machine or perhaps it was the Admiral?"

I nodded still concerned about how I was going to captor Glacier when my eyes landed on a picture on an old newspaper. It was my father. I picked up the paper and stared at it. It was an article about him trying to raise money for schools. I smiled because I had remembered that day. My father telling people to help support other cities to teach their children more than just their trade. The crowed had contradicted him saying if they wanted to do something else then they should just work for it, instead of mopping that they can't afford a train ticket when they aren't working that hard for it. My father simple replied that there were some things a person was born to do and others that they cannot, and we should help them to achieve their goals.

I flinched when I realized that the Dr. had come up behind me. "It's a very old newspaper." I said stupidly.

"Yes it is but it is my favorite." He said melancholic. "Agnarr Winter was a great man. Always helping." He glanced at me with sorrow in his eyes. "He died in a fire. Sigh, he would have made a great King."

I lowered my head as pride and sorrow filled my heart. My father would have made the greatest King, but. I closed my eyes holding back tears. He was gone just like my mother. Just like…

"He had two daughters you know." I lifted my head at Dr. leeches voice. "The eldest was burnt to nothing but a pile of cinders and the younger one. What was left of her was found the next day. She had tried to escape but was crushed by a pillar near the kitchen."

I clasped my hands together. I wanted to say, "what a convenient fire, what a convenient pillar", but instead I simple whispered. "I know."

Anna was gone.

**Sorry for the wait. I have no excuse, just procrastination.**

**I really like this chapter. I like the Dr. I forget where I got the idea for his name, same with Glacier's master. As I have said before, fifteen chapters were written years ago. So, the names of the OCs were forgotten, but luckily, they had already been written down. I do remember where the kings name came from. I had been thinking of other stories for Frozen and had looked up popular Scandinavian boy names. I think that name was to be used for Elsa's boyfriend, or just some other magical person. But that story never felt good and is now forgotten, I still liked the name, so I used it here. I also remember just giving Benjamin his name with no second thought.**


	7. Breaking In

The land zoomed beneath the airship until the blistering desert was replaced with green pastors of the farmyards and then finally the spectacular lights of the capital. Glacier, however, did not care for the surroundings that lay beneath. Instead her eyes were fixated towards the horizon. The sun was setting making the sand burn gold and casting a red glow across the sky. It was eerily beautiful. Soon the sun would no longer be visible, taking the last rays of light with it, and casting a darkness across the land. That is when the sky will provide the world with its own light, shimmering out of reach of any airship, dancing with vibrant colors that shown down onto the sand with the stars at its back and the moon casting its own light among its rays. Then it would dance across the night still shining brightly even after the moon and stars faded away. It will stay until the first light of the sun shone once again and the majestic colors that protected the land from the darkness will disappear as if they were never there.

The Aurora Borealis.

The people of the land had grown accustomed to it, just another light in the sky, but in Glaciers heart it was something more. Tonight though, she would not get to see the colors come to life. The airship slowly descended down on to a plat form and her mind went to the mission at hand.

"My jet bike will be in position for when I leave?" Glacier inquired from the pilot, the only response she got was a quick nod.

Stepping off the ship Glacier crept towards the shadows, hiding her from site. She then proceeded to clime the wall of a building, which would have baffled even expert climbers. Digging her fingers into what notches she could find she made it to the top in no time. Glacier then began to run, jumping from building to building, but always keeping her eyes on the embassy that slowly came into view. When she was close enough she surveyed both an entrance and an escape route. The place was heavily guarded, with two guards standing at the front and at least ten surveying the grounds, anyone would think twice to try and steal from it, but to Glacier more people meant that a lot of them wouldn't know what to do. It was very easy to confuse a crowd. Deciding on the best possible entrance and exit Glacier went to action.

As she ran towards the embassy, she pulled a grenade from her belt. Pulling the cord Glacier then tossed it far to the back of the embassy as she could. "Booooom!" the explosion startled all of the guards making them look wildly around and then rush to put out the flames. Only the two at the door stayed where they were, both of them wondering if they should go help. They wouldn't get to choose because at that moment Glacier leaped off the closest building to the embassy and grabbed onto a streamer that connected the two places. When she was close enough, she let go, swinging herself and landing right between the two guards. She stretched out her arms and hit them both in the back of the head. they crumpled to the ground and Glacier walked in. If you are going to break into a high tech place the front door is always the best option. The fire will also give them trouble, it had been mixed in with some concoction that will make it burn for a while.

Remembering that the key was in a lower section of the building Glacier played through her memories of the maps that she studied for this mission and chose the best root to go. Two rights and a left. She took out any of the guards she ran into but did not bother to lock them up. This was a take and run situation after all. She arrived at a spiral stair case and jumped over. Falling a couple of stories, she then grabbed the railing and hosted herself up.

The long hallway was all that stood between her and her goal.

It had been too easy. Glacier glanced around but found no suspicious looking markings of any kind that would hint at a trap door. Walking down the hallway she arrived at the door. No scanner on this one. She would have to act fast, there was no doubt something in the room that kept intruders out. On entry Glacier saw what it was. Laser beams guarded the vault door, surrounding it completely. Glacier wasted no time as she ran towards the closest wall to the vault. Many people would have gone back to find the control panel to the room but not Glacier. She intended to break the wall and get to the wiring that operated the lasers. Glacier had made it only three steps and was about to grab a sticky pocket bomb to attach to the wall when she slipped.

Glacier was confused, she wouldn't have been surprised if she had tripped on the hard concrete floor, but not slip and then start to slid until she crashed into a desk. What on earth was a desk doing in this room? Glaciers mind started spinning information into her. When she had entered the room she processed that it was quite large, and according to the files Glacier had studied of the room, the past two days before, it had been a servants dining room but was mysteriously cleared out. No doubt for the key. As this room was quit convenient, being large and made out of concrete, not to mention the hidden door that they dug out to use for the vault. So why, as she stood up with difficulty and nearly slipped and fell down again, was the room filled with all this junk? Every corner of the room had some sort of furniture in it placed randomly, from a table to a couch to even a large pillow thrown on the ground. But what caught Glaciers eyes the most was the ice that spread across the floor. Living in the desert no one would have been able to describe snow and ice, it was a cold wet thing that people far away had. But Glacier knew what it was because she had seen it before. And that was when she saw her.

A skinny fair-haired girl who stood shakily with her hands stretched out in front of her.

"Glacier of the Rebellion, you are under arrest." The girl said it nervously, as if she was praying that Glacier would just give herself up. Glacier in response stood up straighter, she was becoming accustomed to the slipper surface. The girl panicked and with one hand started to reach for something in her satchel, but Glacier was already dashing straight for her, using the ice to propel herself faster. the blonde's blue eyes grew larger from fear and her stretched out hand made a sweeping motion upward. With the action an ice pillar rose up from the ground.

She is a witch, was Glacier's thought. The pillar was covered in spikes, there was no way for her to doge it as she was going too fast. Instead, Glacier grasped a poll to a lamp, all the furniture was frozen to the ground. Alternating herself so she was in the air and kicked out, she hit the pillar, barley missing the spikes and bounced off of it. Glacier would have done a back flip next but the ice made that impossible, so she curled up into a tight ball, hit the ground with a loud thump and slid until she ran into a pile of chairs. Glancing up she saw that the witch had hid behind a wardrobe and was loading a type of tranquilizer gun in her hand.

Glacier loved ice, the thought of it always made her happy. However, right now, it was interfering with her mission. Just as the witch left her shelter to aim and fire the gun. Glacier made a snap decision. The ground was useless. Grabbing one of the chairs she threw it at the blonde who hid once again behind the wardrobe. With the extra time she had Glacier leaped onto a table. It was time to fight in the air.

**Author's**** note:**

**I know that you can't see the Aurora Borealis in the desert, at least I was never told you could, but I really wanted to keep them in.**

**Thank you for reading and please look forward to next weeks update for Elsa vs Glacier!**


	8. Getting Out Alive

I was too slow.

The first moment that Glacier was down after coming into the room and had slipped on my ice, I should have pulled out the gun and tranquilized her. No, I should have had it out before she came. But I had been in a stupor, and she had recovered almost instantly.

When I had first saw the room two days ago, I thought that putting all this furniture in it would be a great idea. It would be something to hide behind if I needed to recover and with it all being so random, I could make Glacier slip and crash into it until she was exhausted. Which had worked the first couple of minutes. But now she was using all the furniture to her advantage. Jumping from one thing to the next never touching the ground.

Maybe I can freeze the furniture? Was my first thought until I had to constantly block and doge all the attacks from Glacier.

She threw a bomb and I quickly covered it in ice. My left arm hurt painfully. Looking down on it I saw that it had been cut. Hearing a whizzing sound, a wall of ice came up to protect me. It was embedded with knives all in position of my head, heart, and stomach. I saw a bomb in the air but was to slow to stop it. It blew up but was thankfully small and wasn't close to me at all. With a quick exhale of breath, I went to refocus on Glacier only to see her right behind me. She round house kicked me in the stomach sending me flying. She was too fast, too strong, too intelligent, too experienced. I was going to lose. I was going to die!

I have to get out of here. Was all that went through my mind as I crashed down on a couch. I jumped up and started to run for the door only to see it covered in ice. My own power had doomed me. I looked around.

My mind was screaming, "I can't see her I can't see Glacier", and then I saw her. She just stood there staring at me. I pulled out the gun, it was my only chance. Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion. I fired, she dodged, I reloaded, she reaches me front kicked the gun out of my hands, it went flying. Glacier crouched down swinging her left leg and tripped me. I landed on my back and then she was on me. Right on my chest with her legs pining my arms to the ground, her left arm held my neck while her right raised up in a fist.

"_Don't worry despite having a kill on sight reward, Glacier has never killed before." _The Admiral was wrong. Glacier had killed before. She was going to kill me right now. I could see it in her eyes. Her scarf covers half her face, so only her eyes where visible. Cold eyes with no warmth, no sorrow, no mockery, not even pity. They were the eyes of someone that was already dead. Those dead eyes were going to be the last thing I ever see. And I knew something else about the person on top of me. This thing was a monster.

A loud explosion sounded in my ears and shook the ground. Glacier had let go of my neck and had both hands on the ground to steady herself. Both our eyes snapped to the source of the blast. There standing where the door once was, stood a tall muscular man with shaggy blond hair. A gun was held in his hand and he made swift use of it. Firing three live rounds at Glacier, who leaped off me to doge them. Glacier pulled out her own gun and aimed, I noticed that she pointed towards his leg. His reaction time was almost on pare with Glacier. Dashing and then sliding behind a desk, which he used as a fort to fire a few more rounds.

It was complete chaos, those two would not stop until the other was destroyed. I was in the middle of a war zone. What had I been thinking when I accepted this job? Now that there was no ice or door blocking me from escaping, I would dash for the exit and never look back.

It might have been safer to crawl, but my panic to get out of there was strong. I stood up just as Glacier landed next to me. I raised my hands to defend myself with magic. but she grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me, ice shot out of my fingertips. Hitting the center of the laser beams on the door to the vault. As for me, my landing was not as pleasant as my first time being tossed across the room where I had landed on a nice soft couch. This time a landed on the ruble of what remained of the door, hitting my head badly. The last thing I saw was Glacier diving behind a bunch of furniture, and the laser beams starting to act funny. And then my world went into a black void. But not until I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up.

* * *

"_Elsa lets go play." I knew that voice. Turning my head, I looked at my dear baby sister. Her eyes were pleading and hopeful. But I could not play with her right now. _

"_I'm sorry Anna but I have schoolwork to do." Her eyes down cast in disappointment, tugging at my heart strings. "We can play later okay; I'm really close to finishing." She still looked down cast, but what else could I do. I promised papa that I would finish this paper before dinner. Anna's eyes lit up with an idea and she skipped to the bathroom. _

_She came out holding a hairbrush. "At least let me brush your hair?" _

_I thought about it but didn't think it would be too distracting. "Sure, go ahead." I said it with a smile but then quickly closed my mouth. _

_Anna giggled at my embarrassment as she started to undo my braid. "you look so grown up with a tooth missing. Besides you got a whole candy bar out of it."_

"_It's still embarrassing." I said truthfully with a slight blush to my cheeks. I also realized that this conversation was going to be extremely distracting. O well I needed a break anyway. _

"_Your hair is so silky and long." Anna said as she brushed my hair with a soft rhythm that almost made me want to close my eyes. "one day I'm going to have hair that is just as long as yours. Or maybe even longer." She said it excitedly and I couldn't help snicker as I thought about her two short pigtails. _

"_You're going to have to wait a long time for that to happen." I said teasingly. _

_Anna's cheeks puffed up in annoyance before she retaliated. "Well it will happen one day, just you wait." She stopped brushing my hair and turned her head with a humph. _

_I turned around in my chair. Reaching out I started to tickle her tummy. "I'm kidding Anna. Your hair will grow out in no time. It will be so long you're going to complain and wish it was short again. And then you'll get the craziest idea of hiding cookies in it." I said it all will still mercilessly tickling her. _

"_Ew, Giggle, I wouldn't, hehe, do something, heh, like that." She tried to get away from my fingers, but I had a hold on her. pulling her onto my lap I blew on her tummy. She made a high-pitched squealing sound that sounded like, eeeeaaaaayyy. And then she started to beg for mercy. "You win, you win, you are the champion queen of unferplay." _

"_What is Unferplay?" I asked before letting her go. _

_She brushed herself down straitening her skirt before turning and smiling at me. "Unfair play." We both started giggling and I gave her a big toothy grin. "When do you think I will start to lose my baby teeth." She asked gazing at the gap in my mouth. _

"_Not until you are five, which is when I started, so you have a year to wait." I said thoughtfully. _

_Displeased with my answer she sat on the ground and said. "To long!" she was exaggerating, and it made her look adorable. _

_I could see how she would act when her tooth finely came out. She would be jumping and squealing, showing everyone her lost baby tooth proudly. And every servant would just congratulate her before they shook their heads with a smile as she skipped away. She then made me go to bed extra early with her so the tooth fairy would come. But even then, she was to excited to sleep. Bouncing up and down on her bed and asking me what the tooth fairy would bring. But she wouldn't get anything from the tooth fairy. Instead she would be woken up by the sound of a gunshot and then two men that claimed to be helping them. _

"_Anna!" I stood up and grabbed her. She was now in her night gown and had tears streaming down her eyes. _

"_Elsa I'm scared." _

_Everywhere around us was flames, burning all that I cherished away. Anna slipped out of my hands. "No! No!" I screamed. She was my best friend. My baby sister. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I promised her. I PROMISED! I tried to reach her, but she was out of my grasp. Slowly disappearing as the flames licked at her. And then she was laying on a cart, blood splattering her night gown. Right next to goatee man who was just as bloody. Another man wearing a hood talking to the man and guard that claimed to have killed my family. _

"_I found this traitor and put an end to his and the girl's life." His words where without mercy. And all a could do was stare. _

_Anna would never get anything from the tooth fairy, never grow her hair out. Never live the life that she had been giving. I tried to reach out for her once again as she stood among the flames that slowly ate her alive. _

"_NO!" I tried to extinguish the flames with my ice, but nothing happened. I looked at her face and screamed. All I could see was dead eyes that took the life out of my dear little sister. I took a step back and she was torn apart. "No! Anna! Anna! Anna!"_

* * *

I shot to a sitting position blasting the wall with ice. Panting from the nightmare.

"Whew! Now that's ice." I turned my head to see the blond man leaning on a wall, looking impressed at the ice, with a reindeer next to him.

**Author's Note:**

**This was supposed to be up on Sunday, sorry for the wait.**

**Kristoff is finally here, and I think his entrance was epic. **

**I think I remember being extremely exhausted from writing action scenes. Next time I do an action series I probably won't do so much detail in them. I hope it was still good.**

**I got a little teary eyed when looking over Elsa's dream.**


End file.
